


Early Mornings

by greyingwarden



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending AU, they're totally married and live on thessia okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyingwarden/pseuds/greyingwarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short moment, before Liara and Shepard have to lead their day to day lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> A short little thing I wrote for a friend's birthday! Hope you all enjoy it!

It is a lazy morning, by Liara’s standards. Thessia’s sun is only just beginning to rise, pinks and oranges swirling in the morning sky; it is a beautiful sight, even through the half-covered window. She sighs, not at all eager to start the day, and tells Glyph to alert her if she gets anything important. The words are quiet, as she did not want to wake the woman still sleeping next to her. 

Glyph obeys her command and zooms out of the door, leaving Liara alone with her wife.

She glances over at her. Shepard is laying on her front, one arm underneath her pillow; the other is thrown across Liara’s abdomen, trapping the asari in place. Liara smiles softly, shifting so she can lean in place a kiss behind her ear. The little wake up call seems to have worked, as Shepard turns her head to face Liara.

There’s a smile on her face, and a bit of laughter in her voice, as she speaks, “‘Morning, beautiful.”

Liara lifts a hand to cup Shepard’s cheek and draws her in for a chaste kiss. Shepard’s lips are chapped, ever so slightly, but Liara loves the familiar comfort of the rough skin. She brushes her thumb over the swell of the woman’s cheekbone, before pulling away.

“Good morning, my heart.” The words are barely above a whisper, not wanting to break the silence of the new day.

Shepard’s smile widens into a grin as she leans in for another kiss. Their noses brush against each other, Shepard’s untamable bedhead tickling various parts of Liara’s face. Liara laughs as Shepard pecks kisses everywhere; her lips, her temples, her eyebrow markings, her forehead.

“God, I love you.” Shepard says, placing a very deliberate kiss on the tip of Liara’s nose.

Liara takes her face in her hands, leaning in to gently place her forehead on Shepard’s. She is just about to kiss her, again, when Glyph enters the room and informs her that she needs to see to something right away.

She blows out a sigh and Shepard laughs, kissing her quickly. Her wife flops onto her back, grinning up at her.

“Duty calls, my dear Shadow Broker.”

Liara mutters an expletive without any venom behind it and shakes her head. 

“I love you, too.” She finally says, before exiting the room.

She can feel Shepard’s stare and smile on her naked back as she leaves.


End file.
